visions of an angel
by boscoz-chick
Summary: kim sees a figure of some one but there is no way that its possible. PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters I just use them 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Here, check to see if this one works."  Said Alex as se handed Kim a pen from her pocket.  "Ya thanks."  She answered as she scribbled something down on the paper.  "It works."  "Kim ill be rite back ok, Im just going in for a second to get a muffin, want one?"  Alex asked her partener.  "Uh no thanks."

Alex walked into the donut shop and stoped at the cashier.  "Can I have one blueberry muffin please?"  "Ya sure…"

"Carlos is that you?  What are you doing working at a donut shop?"  she laughed.

"I just needed to earn some extra cash…But please don't tell anyone, please Alex, promise me!"  Carlos said in an angry voice.  "Ya sure I promise…"  Alex chuckled.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Alex got back to the bus with her blueberry muffin, still chuckling about Carlos.  "Alex, we got a call.  Rite outside of central park, you know that big huge building…"  "Ya, were on our way!"  she said, still laughing.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

As Alex and Kim got to the building they ran out of the bus and looked up at the huge, burning building.  They noticed next the firefighters working hard to put it out.  After staring at the building, thinking they weren't going to set it out, Kim heard a loud scream come from a little boy.  Without thinking, she ran into the building to rescue the kid, Alex then ran in after her.  As they got onto the third floor, realizing all the other floors were empty, Kim noticed that the doors on the elevator were going open and shut, open and shut.  She quickly ran towards them. "Alex come here quick!!"  They ran to the elevator to find a little boy, about the age of 4 was in the elevator, unconscious and has stopped breathing.  The ground then began to rumble beneath them.  The building was collapsing.  "SHIT!!"  Kim cried as visions of the little kid being Joey, ran through her head.  "We cant let this kid die Alex!!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

as Alex and Kim tried to bring the kid back conscious, Kim had noticede that they had forgot one of their breathing pumps.  "Alex go get it!!"  Alex just starred at   
Kim as if she was another person.  "Alex, go get it dammit!!"  Alex ran down the stairs, wondering what was wrong with Kim at this time.  As Alex ran to the bus, she got the breathing pump.  She tried to get back into the building but no one would let her.  "Alex you're not going in there, the buildings collapsing for GOD damn sake!!"  "DK, you don't understand, I have to go back in there, I have to.  Kim's in there with a little boy and I just have to.  What would you do if your little boy was stuck in an elevator, not able to breathe?  I have to go back in."  she said as a single tear ran down her cheek.  "Alex…I cant let you go back in there."  Said DK sympathetically, holding Alex back.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

meanwhile in the elevator…  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kim, still in the elevator had tried every thing but she wasn't going to give up yet.  "Its ok little boy, you can make it, c'mon you can do it, I know you can."  The building then began to shake again, this time harder then the first.  Kim still trying to help the little boy.  The building began shaking rapidly, every time harder then the last.  The elevator doors closing more and more each time.  Just then the little boy coughed, and again.  It was like somehow Kim talking to him had helped him.  

Out of nowhere, something hard hit the side of Kim's head, knocking her to the ground.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kim woke up what seemed like hours later with the elevator doors almost shut completely, a gun beside her (being the hard object that hit her head) and he building still shaking, now more then ever.  Every time the building shook, the elevator doors closed a little more.  She tried to move but couldn't.  visions of Bobby's death flashed before her eyes, thinking she was going to die in much of the same way.  Dieing with no choice and doing while trying to help some one.  As tears rolled down her cheek, Kim tried to get uo and out of the elevator, for Bobby.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Outside, police, firefighters and paramedics stood out side of the building, watching, hoping.  Many of the men and women in tears.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kim hadn't given up, but she hadn't had any luck either.  The ground shaking so much now, she was having troubles standing up.  She was not able to move and visions of Bobby's death kept flashing before her eyes, painful memories.  She then tried once again to open the elevator doors, but not being able to see properly didn't help.  She then saw a familiar shadow come closer to the elevator doors and soon they began to open…slowly but surely.  The next thing she knew she was facing the front doors, in the arms of a man…the arms felt familiar to her.  She then noticed that the arms were belonging to Bobby.  "But…how…?"  she whispered to her self.  "But Bobby…?  How can you be here?  You're…"

She went to step towards him…but he was gone.

Not knowing if he was real or an illusion. She went on.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Confused, Kim walked out side, first noticing the little boy from the elevator.  Then noticing Alex.  

Kim was still confused about why she saw a figure that she knew wasn't there.  

But happy.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


End file.
